familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:GioWiederhold
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the genealogy and family history wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Heinrich II. von Hoya ( page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors or other people, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French and Dutch, and a little Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! Robin Patterson (talk) 18:00, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Deletion was very short-term Heinrich had to be briefly fiddled with after the desirable change of page name (adding his death year). (See problem at .) He was restored half a minute later, and is better than ever. I added most of the de.wikipedia page because some of us can understand some of it. Thank you for a good contribution. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:25, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Great work Gio, I'm impressed with your one-name study! Splendid legacy to leave your relatives. I thought MyHeritage trees were viewable only to paying customers, but your ancestry tree is all visible to me. I presume that that is your father 1901-1988. Maybe I'll create a few pages here for your relatives so that you can see our style of display and linking more clearly. Auf Wiedersehen! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 20:33, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Robin - I pay for the storage at MyHeritage, maybe that makes it freely accessible. I only move to MyHeritage fairly well validated entries, although I know of some errors on the intial Homberg line entries, which I am editing now. I alo validate them agoanst aother authorative sources, as the 185 volumes of the Deutsche Geschlechterbucher. Nearly done with Homberg Volume 1.of Alfred Wiederhol'd 12 books. The 2 Felsberg books are in already. All of the original Wiederhold book pages have been scanned in professionally, but the charts I had to do myself. You are welcome to a copy of the source documents - it's good to preserve such documents by distributing them widely. And I can include on the CD a copy of what I have in GEDCOM format'''. '''That would have to be done by snailmail. Robin's replies You could add copies of some documents here as an additional safeguard. (I couldn't usefully preserve copies at my place.) GEDCOM should be readable, but: #Trying to load yours I get told "The requested URL /pub/gio/personal/ancestors/GioMaster. GED was not found on this server.". # I tried your FTW file and was told that my version (11) of FTM is too old to use it. Johannes must be your great-grandfather, not grandfather; right? I can't get http://infolab.stanford.edu/pub/gio/personal/ancestors/charts/WFI2TaPa+1682-1970.pdf to load - it says it's 4 pages but they are blank except for the twirly thing that tells me the program is trying to load - but that was from one day ago so I don't expect luck. Maybe I'll create a few illustrative pages here from the MyHeritage data. I presume that Erich Wilhelm Wiederhold (1872-1948) was your grandfather. If I create a page for him you can add his photo and whatever family history you like. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:07, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Sorry Robin. I removed obsolete GEDs to avoid spreading errors. I can make an updated version, but goven privacy rules now I's have to blank out living persons. I have done that on the mYheritage copy, but don't do that on my working copy. I guess I could make a GED of that file by some reverse engineering.. Which version of FTM do you have. I belive they alloe export to later versions. I have bothe 12 and 11 now, but use 11 on my main machine and 12 only on my portable when I go somewhere for collecting. I have scheduled myself to spend about two weks in June/Juy in The Hague, Holland, next to the Royal Library and its genealogical section, to follow up on my mothers family. I would not look for guarantees in terms of preservation. I jys believe that by spreading documents out itis less likely that some will be preserved. I can provide the source scans of the Alfred Wiederhold books. The original source is189Mbytes, the one with all my working annotations is 421 Mbytes (Adobe is verry efficient wth its markup capabilties). If such sizes are accepatble Familypedia I am certainly willing to store them there. I generally have distributed them via CDs. Let me know what you find must feasible. I have by now 70 Johannes W's in my files, and that does not include Johannes x W's. . My father is Johannes Erich Gunther W. *1901. it was a late marriage. He was on his way of becoming an eternal student when he met my mother. I was born in 1936 (6 days after they were married in Italy - long story) His father was Erich Wilhelm W. *1872, then Karl Konrad Friederich Gustav W. *1832 (also late) Karl Wilhelm W. *1803 Thomas Wilhelm W * 1771, and then a johann (not counted among the 70) Johann Konrad *1741, which might have been the basis for my original name, transleted into Italian. The straight line goes verifiably back to Hen W. *~1415 I ahve pictures of my father and grandfather, but have avoided searching for pictures, first want to get the names in. Enjoy (I'll be off this weekend, 100's birthday party of a professor I worked for around 1962) Gio GEDCOM etc Gio, please don't go to any trouble to make a new GED for me. I can very efficiently use the MyHeritage displays to create pages for several of your ancestors. And Familypedia discourages detail of living persons, so there's no problem with the standard masking. 10MB is Familypedia's normal limit - see . So not those big ones, sorry! Photos of people and individual book pages should be fine. I agree with you about getting people's names before looking for photos. I hope you enjoy the party. My regards to the centenarian. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:07, January 14, 2016 (UTC) I have now read most of the Wikipedia article about you. WOW. You could be just the man to solve our GEDCOM upload problem once you become familiar with our main templates. Please consider it. Background reading is at Forum:Gedcom bot and Rtol's improvements to Yewenyi's process and the later forum that it links to. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:48, January 15, 2016 (UTC)